The present invention claims the priority of China Patent Application No. 201310033137.2 filed on Jan. 28, 2013, which is incorporated by reference in the present application in its entirety.
Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch technology, particularly to a touch module and a touch panel comprising the same.
Description of the Prior Arts
With the advance of touch technology, more and more electronic devices, such as mobile phones, global positioning and navigation systems (GPS navigator system), tablet personal computers (tablet PC), personal digital assistants (PDA) and laptop PC, adopt a touch panel to incorporate the touch and display functions. Currently, common touch panels are classified into resistive, capacitive and optical touch panels. Due to its high accuracy, multi-touch, high durability and high resolution, the capacitive touch panel has become the most popular touch technology in the general and high-end consumer electronic devices.
A general capacitive touch panel comprises a substrate, a cover and a capacitive touch module. The substrate supports components in the capacitive touch panel, the cover receives the touch of an object and protects other components, and the capacitive touch module is used to detect the capacitance change from the touch operation and then transforms the capacitance change into a sensing signal. As for consumer electronic devices, a light and thin electronic device is the common goal pursued by the users as well as the manufacturers. Many technical means including reduction in number of components and modification in size of components have been developed to improve the capacitive touch panel. Nevertheless, how to achieve the miniaturization is still an important issue in the field of the touch panel.